


i could drink a case of you

by lady_mab



Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: (do you remember that summer we were stuck in a tiny little flat in a desert somewhere? and we drank that heady local wine to stave off the boredom -- sometimes i still taste you in the sun when i lick my lips)(RQG Femslash Week Day 2: Confessions)
Relationships: Eldarion/Marie Curie (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	i could drink a case of you

There's a mostly empty bottle of wine and several shed layers of clothes and not a lot of space left between them. The summer heat beats against the walls of their apartment, even though the sun has been down for hours.

Eldarion laughs, one hand cradling a wine glass in her palm, the other pressed to her lips. "This was such a terrible idea," she says, though makes no effort to amend the situation. 

"Nonsense," Marie retorts with all the solemnity her wine-drunk words can muster. "I am a well-respected professor of Transmutation at the University of Prague. I do not make terrible ideas." 

Eldarion nudges her foot against Marie's, bare toes wiggling in the strip of moonlight that filters in. "Absolutely awful." 

"I will drink the rest of your wine if you say that again." She reaches for the glass without conviction, even though she has her own on the wooden floorboards beside her. "Give that here or I'll turn you into a newt." 

"You wouldn't dare--" Eldarion releases an un-ladylike squeal, laughing as she presses her hand to Marie's shoulder instead of trying to keep the glass out of the way. 

Marie's fingers curl around Eldarion's wrist, and she draws the glass to her lips. 

Eldarion could resist, if she wants to. She could pull away, the grip on her wrist is so light. And any fear of a curse pales in comparison to her own skills. 

But she doesn't. She lets Marie guide her hand, giving a mild bleat of protest as Marie tilts her head back and drains the last of the wine from the glass, but doesn't fight it. 

Instead, when Marie looks at her with a challenge in those dark eyes -- not even half a bottle of wine enough to dull that intensity -- Eldarion is helpless to resist. 

She shifts her weight, uses her shoulder against the too-warm wall to support herself, and lifts the hand between them to smear the droplet of wine at the corner of Marie's mouth across the lower lip. 

There it is: the first flicker of the answer to an unasked question. 

So Eladrion leans in, brushes her lips against Marie's, waits for the answer again. It comes in the hitch of breath, from Marie's mouth opening beneath hers, the taste of wine blooming over her tongue. 

The hand gripping her wrist is gone, but Eladrion only has a brief second of registering the searing memory of fingers against her pulse before Marie's hand rakes back through her hair -- pulling her in and keeping her there. 

And Eldarion goes willingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey alex?????? you can't just do this to us!!!!!


End file.
